When the rain falls
by Chibi-Onigiri
Summary: [Oneshot]Sasuke é mandado sozinho para um missão, o que deixa Sakura apreensiva. Naruto e Hinata apenas aproveitam a companhia um do outro. [fic não totalmente fiel ao mangá]


Naruto não me pertence e o resto vocês já sabem.

_When the rain falls_

O céu estava claro. Muito azul e com algumas nuvens. O dia estava favorável e convidativo. Muitos decidiram se banhar na cachoeira, outros tomar banho de sol e outros, ficar namorando.

Dois jovens deitados na grama, um pouco afastados dos outros, afastados do barulho, dos olhares, dos murmúrios, contemplavam a cor azulada do céu contrastando com a brancura das nuvens. Estando juntos o resto não importava...

- Aquela ali parece um coelhinho.

- Sério?! Pra mim parece um urso atômico com laser nos olhos.

Ouviu a risada gostosa de sua namorada. Sorriu também. Aquela voz meiga, aquele sorriso sincero... Tudo nela era tão bonito.

- De onde vem toda essa imaginação? - ouvi-a perguntar.

Ouvi-o reclamar que sempre fora o aluno mais criativo da turma, só Iruka-sensei que não percebera. Sentiu a mão do namorado apertar mais firme a dela, parecia se certificar que a namorada não lhe escaparia...Bobo... Já devia saber que ela nunca iria deixá-lo, pensava.

Um silêncio se estabeleceu entre eles. Não um silêncio desagradável de quem não tem assunto, mas um silêncio reconfortante, que permitia ouvir a respiração um do outro. Estavam mesmo ali. Não era um sonho.

- Aquela nuvem parece um coração - disse ele a companheira.

- Aquela não parece um coração não - falou ela sorrindo - parece mais um círculo.

Ele levantou um pouco o corpo para poder contemplar a namorada melhor e disse convicto:

- É um coração sim. E nele tá escrito... Hinata.

- N-Naruto-kun...

Ela sentiu as bochechas queimarem como o de costume. Seu coração deu pulo dentro do peito. Coração bobo que se enchia de alegria a cada coisa que ele dizia ou fazia.

-Hinata, você tá bem? - perguntou preocupado pondo a mão na testa dela - você parece que está com febre. É melhor sairmos do sol.

Ela apenas murmurou que estava e bem e sorriu... Ele nunca aprendia mesmo, não é?!

Naruto não sabia o porquê da namorada ficar sempre vermelha. Já havia insistido várias vezes para que ela consultasse com Tsunade ou Sakura, mas seus pedidos eram sempre recusados. A resposta era sempre a mesma: "Eu estou bem"... Aquela voz doce, como adorava aquela voz.

O garoto juntou sua testa a de Hinata e observou aqueles olhos perolados intrigado. Um dia descobriria o que se passava por detrás deles. Sentiu as mãos trêmulas dela lhe acariciarem os cabelos. Observou todo o rosto, corado, da garota e parou os olhos nos lábios dela subitamente se aproximando mais deles. Sentia o ar quente que saía da boca dela cada vez mais próximo.

Hinata sentiu a mão livre do namorado passar de leve pelo seu braço e pousar em sua nuca. Cada célula do seu corpo tremia com a aproximação de Naruto... Pelo menos não desmaiava, não mais.

- Eu gosto de você muito muito - disse ele roçando os lábios nos dela.

- E-Eu também g-gosto muito muito de v-você - falou fechando instantaneamente os olhos. Talvez não fosse possível as bochechas ficarem mais vermelhas.

Os dois se sentiram realizados quando seus lábios se encontraram. Um calorzinho subia pelo corpo e a palpitação de seus corações aumentava dentro do peito. Aprofundaram o beijo, se perdendo um na boca do outro. Suas línguas, ávidas, se acariciavam a todo momento.

Separam-se por falta de fôlego.

- Hinata, é verdade? - perguntou ainda com o rosto bem próximo do dela.

- O quê, Naruto-kun?

- Que você gosta de mim de verdade.

- S-sim, N-Naruto-k-kun, por que eu mentiria para você?

- Hum... Então por que não me diz isso olhando nos olhos?

Ela se sentiu incapaz. Levantou um pouco a vista e encontrou dois olhos profundamente azuis a encarando. Sustentou o olhar por uns segundos, depois o desviou para o queixo dele. Não conseguia. Ainda não estava pronta para isso.

- E-eu n-não c-consigo... s-só isso...n-não significa que n-não seja ver-verdade...

- Uhn - ele resmungou soltando a mão que estava entrelaçada a dela e se sentando na grama - você está me escondendo alguma coisa. E eu vou descobrir o que é de qualquer maneira.

- C-como vai fazer isso, Naruto-kun?

Ele não respondeu aquela pergunta. Sem nenhuma cerimônia levantou um pouco a blusa que ela usava, deixando a barriga da menina amostra.

- N-Naruto-kun?!! O-o q-que v-você...

Hinata não teve tempo de terminar a frase, nem de sentir seu corpo tremer, tomado pelo nervosismo. Naruto fazia cócegas na barriga dela... e ela não consegui parar de rir.

- HAHAHA... N-Naruto-kun... P-Por favor... HAHAHA... p-pare.

- Agora você vai me dizer o que está escondendo. Senão eu não vou parar.

A barriga já doía de tanto rir. Não adiantava dizer que não estava escondendo nada, ele não acreditava.

Foi salva por Shikamaru, que sentado sob a sombra de uma árvore um pouco distante dali jogou uma pedrinha na cabeça de Naruto. Ele era mesmo bom de mira para acertar seu alvo aquela distância.

- Vocês querem ser mais discretos?!! Que saco - disse ele voltando a observar o céu.

-- x --

A uma pequena distância estava a cachoeira. Nela, algumas pessoas se divertiam. Algumas...

- Neji, você não quer mesmo entrar na água? - perguntou uma voz animada se aproximando.

- Não. Eu tenho que treinar. A propósito, você não ia treinar comigo, Tenten?

- Sim. Mas... Já que o idiota do Lee me jogou na água - respondeu ela lançando um assassino para o amigo - acho que devo aproveitar. Vamos, Neji? - convidou novamente.

O rapaz pensou em ceder diante da insistência dela, mas não se imaginava brincando na cachoeira, jogando água para cima como um retardado.

- É melhor aproveitar antes que chova - disse observando a amiga sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Não agoure a felicidade dos outros, Neji - repreendeu sorrindo.

- Não estou agourando. É isso que geralmente ocorre quando o tempo está muito abafado.

Neji observou-a soltar os cabelos do costumeiro coque e balançar a cabeça, respingando água por todos os lados, inclusive nele. Tenten reparou e sorriu:

- É só água.

- Sei disso - respondeu ele virando o rosto.

- Se eu treinar com você, você promete melhorar essa cara emburrada? - disse se dando por vencida.

- Eu não estou emburrado - protestou.

- Sei, sei... - disse não dando muita atenção - Vou afogar o Lee rapidinho e depois volto pra treinar com você.

Saiu correndo para cachoeira, deixando um pensativo Neji para trás.

"Eu não sou tão previsível assim, sou?", pensava ele.

-- x --

No início ela parecia animada, mas agora uma imagem de cabelos e olhos negros não saía de sua mente. Num dia tão bonito, tê-lo ao seu lado seria um sonho...

- Ei, Testuda!

A voz de sua amiga a tira dos seus desvaneios.

- Ah! Ino-porca-chan, você por aqui?

- Daqui a alguns dias o Sasuke-kun vai estar de volta... não adianta ficar com essa cara de cemitério - falou Ino com ar debochado.

- Tem razão - disse sakura - mais qual o problema com a minha cara de cemitério? Eu tenho que olhar pra sua cara de porca todos os dias e não reclamo.

- Ora sua... Testa de marquise.

Olharam-se com raiva e viraram o rosto em direções apostas. Continuaram se xingando até que os "elogios" acabassem. Um jeito estranho de demostrar amizade...

-- x --

Naruto massageava a cabeça no local em que fora atingido pela pedra almadiçoando Shikamaru por ter nascido. De repente seu olhar se voltou para outro lugar...

- Ei, Hinata, vamos à cachoeira também? - perguntou animado.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia, Naruto-kun.

- Vamos, vamos, vamos - ele parecia uma criança pedindo um doce para a mãe antes do almoço - parece que eles estão se divertindo...

- L-logo vai começar a chover, Naruto-kun...

Naruto a olhou intrigado. Ou o byakugan dela podia prever o tempo ou Hinata parecia estar maluca, só uma doida diria que iria chover num dia tão bonito quanto aquele, pensava ele.

- D-desculpe...

- Não tem problema - disse ele sorrindo e puxando-a pela mão - vou te mostrar um lugar muito legal.

Dizendo isso ele tapou os olhos da menina.

- Não vale espiar. E nem usar o byakugan.

- Certo.

Hinata percebeu que viram a esquerda, continuaram caminhando reto e depois viram a direita. Mas logo perdeu o desenho mental que havia feito do lugar, pois Naruto, propositalmente, havia andado em círculos. Após isso, ela percebeu, subiram em um lugar um pouco íngreme.

- Que lugar é esse? - perguntou quando seus olhos foram destapados.

- Legal, né?! Eu gosto de vir aqui de vez em quando.

Não era um lugar extraordinário. Era apenas um morro, não muito alto, mas que dava uma bela vista.

O vento soprou um pouco mais forte, fazendo com que os cabelos deles se agitassem.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

- Naruto-kun, o que foi? - perguntou Hinata se assustando com o grito dele.

- É pra se sentir livre.

- Se sentir livre?

- Isso. Grita também. Grita, grita.

Hinata não queria que ele desfizesse aquela cara de espectativa, que lhe caía tão bem, mas também não se sentia a vontade para gritar para o nada feito uma maluca. Olhou por uns instantes para Naruto, ele ainda a encorajava a gritar. Suspirou derrotada, não tinha como negar aquele pedido, não dele.

- Ahh! - gritou de olhos fechados.

Naruto sorriu e colocou as mãos no ombro dela.

- Agora, grita mais alto...

- O-o quê?!

- Grita mais alto - disse ele ainda sorrindo - é tão legal.

- M-mas... Tudo bem.

Inspirou fortemente, enchendo os pulmões de ar. Insegura, soltou-o de novo. Olhou para o namorado. Ele ainda a encorajava a gritar. Tomou fôlego de novo e dessa vez gritou a plenos pulmões.

- AHHHH!

- Essa foi boa - disse Naruto surpreso.

Hinata perdeu-se em pensamentos enquanto encarava o horizonte.

Naruto olhou-a tentando decifarar o que a expressão dela dizia... Uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça...

"Não pode ser", pensou desesperado.

Lembrou-se de uma conversa que presenciara entre Shikamaru e Jiraya, tempos atrás.

_- mulheres são mesmo complicadas - reclamou Shikamaru._

_- Sim, são. Mas como não podemos viver sem elas, temos que desvendar o que elas querem nos dizer - disse Jiraya como se entedesse perfeitamente do assunto. Bem, experiência ele tinha._

_- E como se faz isso? - perguntou Shikamaru._

_- Você deve estar desesperado - riu Naruto - pedindo conselhos ao ero-senin..._

_- O que você quer dizer com isso, pirralho - esbravejou o sanin._

_Naruto deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para seu Ramem._

_- Não quer participar da conversa, Naruto? Talvez queira algumas dicas - provocou Shikamaru._

_- Não. Hinata e eu estamos ótimos._

_- Sério?... Você entende tudo o que se passa com ela? - foi a vez de Jiraya provocá-lo - Vai me dizer que ela nunca fica quieta demais, parece triste ou então tenta lhe dizer algo e não consegue. _

_De repente Naruto se engasgou. Bateu com as mãos no peito e olhou abismado para seu mestre._

_- Esse é o jeito dela - disse ele tentando convencer a si mesmo._

Uma voz fina o tirou de seus devaneios. Hinata evitava olhar diretamente para ele e guaguejava um pouco enquanto tentava falar algo.

"Tenta dizer algo e não consegue", "quieta demais", "parece insatisfeita". A frase de seu mestre não saía de sua cabeça.

Passou as mãos pelos fios loiros apreensivo.

"Não pode ser. O que eu fiz de errado?", pensava desesperado, "será que ela não gostou do presente que eu dei pra ela. Droga! Eu sabia que devia ter comprado algo melhor do que um ursinho de pelúcia. Mas isso já faz uma semana. Ela teria dito algo mais cedo."

- N-Naruto-kun, j-já tem um tempo que eu quero dizer isso...

"Eu sabia que era isso... Burro, burro, burro. Mas eu achei que ela gostasse de ursinho."

- Naruto-kun, eu queria...

- Não. Não precisa dizer nada - sacudiu as mãos nervosamente - Vamos só... passear - sorriu. Mas seu sorriso não saiu tão natural como gostaria.

O garoto segurou firme a mão da namorada e saiu sem saber direito para onde estava indo. Enquanto andava tentava lembrar o que o ero-senin disse naquela época à Shikamaru.

"Dar flores e dizer coisas bonitas. É isso!", Pensava ele.

- Hinata-chan, você é mais linda que uma foto promocional de Ramen.

- Obrigada, Naruto-kun - disse estranhando o elogio - Você está estranho. Algum problema?

- Nada, nada - falou entregando a ela umas flores que tinha acabado de pegar no chão.

- Hum... Naruto-kun, isso são ervas daninhas...

Naruto jogou o bolo de ervas fora rapidamente.

"Estou perdido! Hinata vai querer terminar comigo. E agora?"

- Hinata, seus olhos são brancos e seus cabelos são de um tom preto meio azulado... ou então azul escuro... ou metade preto e metade azul. Quer dizer, era azul e escureceu, entende?! - cada palavra que dizia o loiro se enrolava mais.

- Naruto-kun, tem certeza de que está bem?

- Claro - respondeu ele gargalhando mais do que o necessário.

De repente Naruto não se sentiu tão seguro quanto costumava ser. A possibilidade de perder a única pessoa que o fazia sentir completo o entristeceu.

- Hinata - começou a dizer com a voz desanimada - você deve ter reparado que eu não sou dos mais românticos. Nem colher flores eu sei! Talvez você mereça alguém melhor do que eu e se você escolher outra pessoa, não vou mentir dizendo que estarei feliz se você estiver feliz. Se você... Sabe, se você...

- Naruto-kun - a menina tapou-lhe os lábios, impedindo-o de continuar falando - diga-me sinceramente o porquê de você gostar de mim.

O loiro retirou a mão da namorada de sua boca e a segurou.

- Não sei, Hinata. Sinceramente, não sei como ou o porque de gostar de você. Só sei que gosto e muito. Não me imagino sem você me repreendendo quando indiscreto ou sorrindo quando eu começo a falar sem parar. Eu gosto de sentir meu coração acelerado sempre que olho para você.

O Uzumaki parou de falar por uns instantes e quando viu que Hinata apenas olhava para os próprios pés temeu que pudesse ter acabado de vez com qualquer possibilidade de continuarem namorados.

- Eu fui apaixonado pela Sakura-chan nos tempos de academia. E eu sabia porque gostava dela... Ou achava que sabia. O que me chamava a atenção nela era que ela sempre quis ser aceita pelo Sasuke e nunca desistiu. Esse era o objetivo dela. E, de certa forma, eu sempre me senti atraído pela determinação. No fim, foi somente uma paixonite infantil, mas ainda admiro a determinação dela.

E admiro a sua determinação também, Hinata. No exame chunin, quando vi você lutar senti uma pontada de orgulho. Orgulho próprio, sabe. Eu tinha feito a diferença para você. Senti-me realmente importante pela primeira vez.

Na terceira prova do exame eu estava inseguro e assustado e foi você quem me encorajou. Naquela hora VOCÊ tinha feito a diferença para MIM.

E quando você me disse que gostava de mim pelo meu jeito de ser, eu fiquei ainda mais feliz. Eu sou irritante e falo pelos cotovelos e, ainda sim, você quis ficar comigo - dizendo isso Naruto relaxou a expressão e deu um pequeno sorriso - Sasuke tinha razão quando disse que você era uma guerreira¹. Mesmo ele dizendo isso somente para me irritar.

Hinata ainda olhava para os pés. Nem ela sabia o que havia de tão interessante neles. E foi ainda olhando para baixo, que disse num sussurro:

- Eu sabia. Sempre soube que você não seria dos caras mais românticos que eu já conheci. Mas, isso não tem importância para mim. Isso o que você acabou de dizer vale por uns 5 presentes de aniversário e dia dos namorados - levantou a cabeça sorrindo e com as bochechas coradas abraçou fortemente o namorado.

Naruto deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios dela.

- Isso significa que eu não vou precisar comprar presentes?! - perguntou ele - Brincadeira, brincadeira -acrescentou quando viu a expressão confusa no rosto de Hinata.

Naruto agradeceu mentalmente por ter presenciado aquele conversa entre Shikamaru e Jiraya. O sannin estava certo... Fazer-se de sensível realmente funcionava.

- Hinata, quer dizer que você não vai mais querer terminar comigo?

- Naruto-kun, eu não ia terminar com você. De onde tirou essa idéia?

"Maldito ero-senin", pensou cerrando os punhos.

-- x --

Logo começou a chover e todos correram para suas casas ou para o abrigo mais próximo. Ou melhor, nem todos...

- Sakura, vamos logo!

- Não, Ino. Pode ir, eu vou depois.

- Testuda, eu vou te deixar aí sozinha. Vamos logo!

- Por favor, me deixa aqui. Eu quero tomar banho de chuva. Não demoro, eu prometo.

Ino acatou ao pedido da amiga mesmo a contragosto. Talvez fosse melhor deixar Sakura sozinha com os próprios pensamentos.

-- x --

Outras duas pessoas não correram da chuva. Uma andava a passos lentos carregando a outra nas costas.

- Desculpe por isso, Neji.

- Não precisa se desculpar. De qualquer forma, a culpa foi minha por você ter torcido o pé.

Tenten, que estava com os braços envoltos no pescoço de Neji, apertou-os um pouco mais, juntando mais seu corpo ao do rapaz.

- Obrigada, Neji - murmurou.

Ele apenas sorriu e fechou os olhos, sentindo as gotas frias da chuva cair-lhe no rosto.

- Neji, sabe o que aconteceu quando o tempo está abafado demais?

- Chove - respondeu ele rapidamente.

- Não. As pessoas vão à cachoeira - corrigiu ela com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios.

Ele? Ele apenas aumentou o sorriso.

-- x --

Talvez não tenha sido a decisão mais sensata. Agora ela tinha certeza de que aquela decisão não foi a melhor a ser tomada. Devia ter ido com seus amigos para algum lugar seco, mas preferiu tomar banho de chuva.

Seu banho de chuva não era dos mais divertidos. Estava deitada no chão e de olhos fechados somente sentindo os pingos. Estava encharcada, com frio e as costas cheias de lama, mas não ligava.

"Sasuke-kun, acho que não vou te ver de novo."

Tinha amigos, tinha família, mas sem ele Sakura nunca estaria completa. Talvez tudo o que ela sentia fosse somente culpa. Culpa por não poder ajudá-lo.

As palavras de Orochimaru ainda rondavam sua mente: "Sasuke-kun irá me procurar para obter mais poder". E ainda mandaram o Uchiha sozinho espionar o sannin. Parece que o estavam testando.

Sakura sentiu um aperto o peito que fez com que uma lágrima solitária descesse pela bochecha. Apertou os olhos com mais força, afinal, ninjas não choram.

- Seu baka. Por que não me deixou ir com você? - disse ela socando de leve o chão.

- Porque essa missão era minha - ouviu uma voz fria dizer ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu que os pingos de chuva pararam de cair-lhe sobre a face.

Abriu os olhos para ver Uchiha Sasuke esticar um guarda-chuva sobre seu rosto. Ao fazer isso, o garoto ficou descoberto, recebendo várias gotas de chuva e molhando a pouca parte seca que ainda lhe restava.

- S-Sasuke-kun... Você voltou?!

- E por acaso achou que eu seria pego? Se pensou que sim, então não conhece metade das minhas habilidades ninja. Você...

Sasuke parou de falar quando sentiu que a garota o abraçou. Sakura o envolvia com força. E o guarda-chuva voou para longe, arrastado pelo vento, quando o Uchiha afrouxou a mão que o segurava. Queria abraçá-la também, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi murmurar um "me larga" sem muita convicção.

- Sasuke-kun, eu pensei que não o veria mais - disse ela com a voz embargada. Nesse momento esqueceu-se que ninjas não choram.

- Não seja ridícula.

A menina caiu na real e soltou o amigo rapidamente. Colocou a mão sobre o peito na tentativa de fazer seu coração desacelerar.

Foram andando até a vila sem dizer nada. Sakura se ofereceu para ir com o amigo até a entrada do clã.

- Obrigado, Sakura - disse ele com as mãos no bolso e o rosto virado na direção contrária.

- Han?! De nada, de nada. Minha casa não é tão longe daqui.

- Não por isso.

Sakura não entendeu. E, pelo jeito, Sasuke não explicaria.

Ele estava ali parado na chuva com ela. A menina perdeu a conta de quantas vezes imaginou essa cena. Só ela sabia a vontade que tinha de beijar na chuva.

Balançou a cabeça levemente. Não era hora para dar frutos à sua imaginação. O mais importante agora era ajudar o amigo. Depois trabalharia pela sua própria felicidade.

- Sasuke-kun, como eu posso te ajudar?

Ele estava tão perdido em pensamentos que só voltou a si quando a amiga repetiu a pergunta.

- Por hora, somente me fazendo um chá.

De repente o coração de Sakura se aliviou. E ela sorriu como não fazia a dias. Pegou o Uchiha pela mão e adentrou o clã.

Só ela sabia como era bom ter seu Sasuke-kun de volta.

-- x --

- Hinata, corre mais de pressa.

- Calma, Naruto-kun. Já estamos molhados mesmo...

O loiro olhou para trás e viu que a namorada estava a uma distância considerável dele. Voltou e começou a puxá-la pela mão.

- Você pode se resfriar - disse ele sem olhá-la.

Chegaram a entrada do clã Hyuuga cansados pela corrida. Naruto deu um selinho em Hinata e já enxotava a menina para dentro.

- Naruto-kun! - repreendeu com a voz baixa. E com as bochechas coradas continuou: - não vai se despedir direito?!

Em menos de 2 segundos já estavam se beijando apaixonadamente. Naruto encerrou o beijo mordiscando de leve o lábio inferior de Hinata.

- Eu te amo! - exclamou ele.

A menina apenas sorriu e deu um selinho nele. Deu as costas ao companheiro e caminhou devagar para dentro do clã.

- Ei, Hinata! Não vai dizer que me ama também?

- Vou sim, Naruto-kun. Quando eu tiver certeza.

- O QUÊ?! VOCÊ NÃO TEM CERTEZA? EI, HINATA!! VOLTA AQUI! VOCÊ NÃO ME AMA? DIZ QUE SIM, VAI!

Ela entrou em casa ainda ouvindo-o gritar. Sorriu para si mesma.

Talvez fosse maldade o que estava fazendo, mas vê-lo desesperado é tão bonitinho...

Fim!

[¹ – Guerreiro, na minha cidade, é quem pega/fica/namora com alguém feio ou muito chato.

Obs.: Todo lugar que eu olho senin e sanin está escrito de um jeito diferente, então não sei qual é o certo.

Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
